1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus including a carrying system configured to carry a substrate, a manipulation unit configured to display an operation state of the carrying system on a manipulation screen, and a control unit configured to control an operation of the carrying system, and the present invention relates to a display method for the substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional substrate processing apparatus, substrates which are process target objects are carried in a state where the substrates are accommodated in a substrate container such as a carrier. The carrier in which the substrates are accommodated is carried by a carrier carrying mechanism along a plurality of carrier arrangement schedule positions provided in the substrate processing apparatus. In addition, the substrates which are process target objects are transferred from the carrier to a substrate holding tool such as a boat, and then the substrates are carried into a process furnace. The boat in which the substrates are held is carried by a boat carrying mechanism along a plurality of boat arrangement schedule positions.
In such a substrate processing apparatus, a carrier or a boat are displayed on a manipulation screen. However, only stationary states of the carrier and the boat are displayed on the manipulation screen, and moving states of the carrier and the boat are not displayed. Therefore, during a carrying operation, it is difficult for an operator to check the current positions, transportation origins, and transportation destinations of carrying systems including the carrier and the boat.